Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations
Story: We're just a bunch of nobodies who decided they've had enough of the zombies. We formed a ragtag band of un-trained and skill lacking troops. In Nastya's, and soon became skilled fighters out in Fort Pastor. Alone, we were nobodies, but together, we are now more. We are the: Zombie Eradication and Recon Operation! Ranks: Lightbringer-Custom rank for Alehandro777 The Grand Poobah-Custom rank for BillyMayes12 Orange Farmer-Custom rank for SpaceMarine555 Trail Enforcer-Custom rank for The Drifter 0-The highest rank one can achieve. The ones we trust to watch our back. 0 members. -Full access(Everything possible, potential for 2 items/month) 1-For those that can hold their own and have contributed much to the clan. 0 members. -High access(Everything below + weapons) 2-You've proven to be quite the valuable asset. 0 members. -Good access(Everything below + armour) 3-The higher mid class rank. You've stuck with this clan, and have proved yourself to get here. 0 members. -General access(Everything below) 4-The low middle class rank. 0 members. -General access(Everthing below + ammo) 5-You've shown potential.0 members. -A little more access(Everything below + Misc. and building) 6-The rank for those that still have yet to prove themselves. 0 members. -Very limited access(Everything below + food) 7-The lowest rank for initiates. 0 members. -No access to the storage(Meds) Requirements: We require the following to join: 1. You must have 19 quintillion dollars. 2. You must be at level 456232 3. You must give us 90% of... ... ... Okay all jokes aside, there are NO REQUIREMENTS. Just message one of the owners and ask to join. Easy. Rules: -Follow ALL Dead Frontier rules ---The next 2 should be obvious -No racism -No being disrecpectful -TRY to post in the forum at least once a month and be active. We aren't gonna flip out because you have life, but being able to play with you and keep the forum active would be nice. -If you want to multiclan, go ahead, but just let one of the leaders know How to rank up: -Staying with the clan will rank you up slowly. -Killing bosses with us, will also rank you up based on the boss and if you survive or not. (Hint- not surviving/just running around and not contributing, will do nothing.) (Hint2- A Black Titan, Burning Wraith or Burning Giant Spider, will rank you up fast. The others, not as much.) -Going on loot runs and surviving will rank you up. The 3 owners are based in Fort Pastor and as such make loot runs to the farthest bottom right corner of the map you can reach. Surviving such loot runs as those will rnaky you up fast. -Donating items to the storage will also help rank you up. Why rank up?: Well why not? You can get access to the clan storage based on your level and clan rank. Only 1 item per month(2 for rank 0), and a legit reason should exist, like I need a new set of armour and am short to get it myself/ want to save money. NOT I want my monthly item. Again, depending on your rank it may just be a loaned item, not a given one. If your rank doesn't say you have access to a weapons and armour, you can still get them but only on lone for a time. (We will trust you to do the right thing and returned borrowed property) If the requested item has been checked out, we can try to go find one for you. There will be a section further down telling what is available from the storage and if it has been checked out. Storage: Nothing as of now.